


Pleasant Company

by uponashelf



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponashelf/pseuds/uponashelf
Summary: Aila hates to be made a fool of. When her date stands her up, Julian comes along and makes her evening better.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	Pleasant Company

**Author's Note:**

> Some canon divergence. I wrote this imagining a route where my apprentice did not romance anyone.

If there was anything that Aila hated most, it was being a fool. 

She pulled out the pocket watch that she kept in her bag.  _ 8 o’clock. He’s an hour late.  _

Aila tapped her finger against her empty water glass. Her glass had been refilled three times in the hour she had been waiting for Calum, a palace guard that Portia had set her up with. She had been looking forward to the date. Calum was handsome and Aila had enjoyed their conversations, though brief, when she went to the palace to see Nadia. She had thought he had been interested in getting to know her more, but it seemed she had been mistaken. 

The night air was cold, making Aila shiver. She pulled her silk scarf tighter around her shoulders. Perhaps opting for the outdoor seating at the restaurant had been a poor choice. 

A restaurant server approached her table. “Another glass of water for you, miss?” 

“Yes, please,” Aila said politely. “And could I get a glass of wine, as well? A sweet red?” Perhaps a nice glass would make her feel better. And she should probably spend a little money since she had been sitting at the table for an hour. It wouldn’t be right to not purchase  _ something _ .

“Would you like to order anything to eat?” the server asked kindly as she filled up her water glass. “Or are you still waiting on your friend?”

Aila sighed, “If he hasn’t arrived by the time you bring me my wine, I will order something.” 

The server smiled sympathetically, “Of course, I will be back in a few minutes.”

Playing with the fringed ends of her scarf, Aila tried to ignore the pitying stares of the restaurant clients seated next to her. She knew she was probably pathetic for waiting so long, but she was trying to remain optimistic. Perhaps Calum would arrive in a few minutes with a good excuse and they could still have a wonderful evening. 

A young couple walked down the stone street hand in hand. Aila watched them wistfully. The young man leaned down to the woman and whispered something in her ear. She laughed, her eyes reflecting the candle lit lamps that edged the street.  _ How nice it must be, to be in love. _

“Aila, is that you?” A familiar voice said. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Aila caught a glimpse of a black clad man approaching her from down the street. As he came closer, the candle light illuminated his auburn curls. 

Aila smiled, “Julian, how are you?”

Julian leaned against the wooden fence that acted as a divider between the restaurant’s outdoor seating area and the street. “Not bad,” he grinned. “Had a long day, so I thought I would see what kind of trouble I can get into at the Rowdy Raven.” Glancing at the empty seat at Aila’s table, Julian’s eyepatch free eye grew wide, “I’m sorry, are you on a date? I won’t keep you. Don’t want to intimidate the poor fellow.”

Aila blushed and glanced down at her hands. “I was supposed to be on a date, but he hasn’t shown,” she said quietly. 

Julian frowned, “How long have you been waiting?”

“An hour,” Aila twisted a lock of her blonde hair, avoiding Julian’s gaze. “I think he stood me up.”

Julian straighted, “Unacceptable! How could he possibly stand up someone as lovely as yourself?” 

Aila smiled weakly, “I think I’ll just have the glass of wine I ordered and then go home.”

“Nonsense! I will keep you company until he arrives.” Julian paused, his pale cheeks suddenly going red, “If you don’t mind my company that is.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Aila giggled. “Please, join me.” She gestured to the empty seat. 

“Gladly,” Julian grinned and gracefully hopped the fence. 

“Julian,” Aila laughed, “the restaurant has a door.”

“My way was much quicker,” Julian winked, unfurling a cloth napkin and placing it on his lap. 

“Here is your wine, miss,” the server said as she approached the table. Carefully placing the glass in front of Aila. “Oh!” she exclaimed when she noticed Julian, “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t see you come in! Can I get you anything to drink?”

Aila giggled and Julian ordered a glass of ale. 

“I’ll get that right away. Here are some menus for you two. This poor girl has had nothing, but water while waiting on you.” She winked at Aila, “I’ll give you some privacy.”

“Oh, he’s not-” Aila began, about to explain that Julian wasn’t her actual date. But the server was already out of sight, disappearing behind the curtained doorway into the restaurant. 

Julian laughed at Aila’s flustered expression, “Come, Aila. I may not be your actual date, but we can still have a wonderful evening. Mine has already improved exponentially.” He smiled at her fondly. 

Feeling her cheeks warm, Aila glanced down at her menu. He was right, it would be nice to spend the night with a friend. Especially since she hadn’t seen much of Julian as of late. Managing the shop and her part time court magician position had been taking up much of Aila’s time. Julian himself, being a free man without a warrant on his head, had been devoting his time reinstating a physician’s clinic. 

“Anything look good to you?” Aila asked Julian as she browsed the seafood section of the menu. She glanced up and saw him staring at her, a small, lopsided smile on his face. 

“Julian?” 

Julian stood up straighter, snapping to attention. “I’m sorry, what did you ask me?” A blush crept up his cheeks.

“Does anything look good to you on the menu?” Aila said patiently. 

“Oh, yes. The menu!” Julian rubbed the back of his neck. “Hmm. The lobster bisque looks appetizing. What are you getting?”

“I think I’m going to get the butter chicken.”

“Excellent choice,” Julian smiled.

When the server returned they placed their orders and snacked on flatbread the server had left them. 

Aila found she was quickly forgetting her embarrassment from earlier, and all about Calum, as Julian filled her in on how his clinic was progressing and telling her humorous stories about some of his patients. Before she knew it, they had finished their meal and their second round of drinks. 

“Now then,” Julian said as he pulled his gloves back on, having removed them to eat his meal. Aila couldn’t help but admire his long, elegant fingers. It made sense that a doctor would have hands like his, lovely and clever. “How was your meal, Aila?”

“Delicious!” Aila exclaimed. “How was yours?”

“More than satisfactory. The company wasn’t bad either.” Julian winked cheekily at her. 

Aila smiled shyly, feeling her face flush. She had been blushing all night.  _ Perhaps it’s the wine. _

“Can I get you anything else?” The server asked as she cleared their empty dishes. 

“I’m quite full,” Julian assured her. “Aila, do you want anything else?”

“No, I’m fine,” Aila said amicably. 

“I’ll bring the bill then,” the server smiled and then walked away, dishes perfectly balanced in her hands. 

Julian pulled out a watch from his coat and glanced at it. “Looks like it’s 9:30. Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?”

Aila shook her head, “No, I’ll probably go back to the shop. Maybe read a book.”

Julian looked at her, a thoughtful expression written on his face. “That sounds lovely. But if you aren’t too tired yet, what would you say to joining me for a round at the Rowdy Raven? 

Tapping her chin, Aila mulled his suggestion over. “Sounds good to me!”

“Wonderful! I will make sure it’s worth your while,” Julian grinned. He noticed the server and smiled politely as she approached. 

“Here is the bill.” The server placed a polished piece of wood with a scrap of paper pinned to its smooth surface at the middle of the table. 

“Perfect! Just one second,” Julian reached into his coat and pulled out a small velvet bag. He untied the bag’s string and shook out some silver coins. Glancing at the bill, he counted out the amount needed for both of their meals.

“Julian!” Aila interjected. “You don’t have to pay.”

Julian shook his head, “Nonsense, it’s my pleasure.” He handed the coins to the server. “Here you are. Please, keep the change.” 

The server bobbed her head politely, “Enjoy the rest of your evening,” then went to clear another table. 

Julian rose from his chair and Aila made sure that all of her items were in her bag. “Thank you, Julian. That was very nice of you.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Julian replied, offering his arm to her.

Alia giggled. “Such a gentleman,” she teased, taking his arm. 

Julian’s expression grew serious, just for a moment. “It’s what you deserve.”

  
  


The walk to the Rowdy Raven was peaceful. The streets weren’t too crowded and Aila was able to fill Julian in on how things were at her shop and the types of potions and spells she had been working on for Nadia. Julian was fully focused on what she had to say, asking questions and giving positive affirmations on her successes that left Aila practically glowing!

When they reached the tavern, Julian held the door for her, gesturing her in. The atmosphere of the Rowdy Raven was in complete contrast to the calm stillness of the night air. Boisterous laughter and madcap music filled the room. Sailors swayed to the music, mugs raised in the air and couples clapped their hands and tapped their feet on the dance floor to the beat of the music. 

Julian gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Come on, I see an empty table over in the corner.” 

He carefully led her through the crowd, his hand placed protectively on her back. When they reached the scuffed and lightly stained table, Julian pulled out her chair for her. “I will be right back with drinks,” he said happily and disappeared into the frenzy. 

Aila glanced about the Rowdy Raven. It had been weeks since she had visited. The last time would have been with all of her and Julian’s friends. Asra, Portia, Nadia and even Muriel had all gathered to celebrate Nadia’s success in passing a bill for more funding for the education of Vesuvia’s youth. It was nice to see such positive change happening in the city after the mess a few months prior. Aila shivered, remembering the reappearance of Lucio and the havoc the Devil had caused. Thankfully, they all had been able to put a stop to it and restore order. 

Julian reappeared, carrying two mugs and singing along to the sea shanty the band was playing. “Eight bells, Eight bells, Rouse out there the watch from below; Eight bells, eight bells, Rouse out there the watch from below.”

Aila clapped enthusiastically and Julian bowed, managing not to spill a drop of their drinks. 

“An apple ale for you.” Julian placed a mug in front of her. “And Salty Bitters for me,” Julian took the chair opposite her. “A toast!” He exclaimed, raising his mug.

Aila laughed, raising her drink, “What are we toasting?” 

Julian’s brow furrowed in thought, “How about a pleasant evening?”

“No,” Aila tapped her fingers on the table in thought, “How about pleasant company?”

Julian smiled, holding his mug toward her, “To pleasant company.”

Aila clinked her mug to his, then took a few sips of her drink. She savored the sweet, cinnamony taste. Setting down her drink, she leaned closer to Julian, placing her hand on top of his. “Thank you, Julian. You made my night much better.”

“Any time, Aila. I’m happy to be here for you,” his voice and face softening. 

Aila couldn’t help but stare. He seemed already flushed from the alcohol, his sharp cheekbones a soft shade of red. His expression was gentle, framed by his auburn curls.  _ He’s beautiful _ .

Clearing her throat, Aila removed her hand from Julian’s. Settling it in her lap. Julian took a long drag of his drink, eyes on the dancers. 

The shanty ended and a cheerful reel began to play. Julian perked up, “Would you care to dance?” He stood and offered a hand to Aila. 

Aila took it, butterflies stirring in her stomach. From nervousness or excitement, she couldn’t say. “I’d be honored.”

Julian guided her to the dance floor, positioning themselves facing one another. Julian joined a row of men, Aila a row of women. The dance began, each pair bowing and curtsying, then locking arms and spinning. They rejoined their rows then gripped hands and spun. Julian’s face was lit with joy, grinning as they clapped to the beat of the music as the first couple moved down the dancer aisle. Aila laughed as they spun again, feeling herself get swept up in the music. When it was their turn to go down the aisle, Julian quickly took her hand, placing the other gently on her waist. He led them down and back in well timed strides. When they reached their original spots in their rows, Julian spun her, her skirts spreading like a flower. Aila smiled brightly.  _ He’s a wonderful dance partner! _

They danced a few more songs, Julian guiding her expertly through each one. Aila’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling. She couldn’t recall the last time she had so much fun!

Aila eventually needed a break, so they returned to their table. 

“You are quite the dancer, Julian! Where did you learn?” she asked as she plopped into her chair. 

“Everywhere!” Julian exclaimed with a lopsided grin. He began recalling a tale of a dance lesson he had on the seven seas, but Aila was distracted. She thought she had seen someone familiar in the opposite corner of the tavern.

_ Calum… _ He was at his own table, a black haired beauty perched cheerfully in his lap, braiding a section of his shoulder length golden hair. Aila’s breath caught in her chest. So she had been stood up…

“Aila?” Julian’s voice sounded far away. “Are you alright?”

Shaking her head, Aila turned to Julian, his brow knit in concern. He glanced at Calum and his lady friend. “Who is that?” 

“He’s Calum...the one I was supposed to be out with tonight.” Aila’s voice was quiet. She hung her head and tapped on the knuckles of her left hand, cursing the embarrassment that she felt.  _ Just when I was starting to feel better… _

“I’m going to give him a few choice words.” Julian stood, adjusting his gloves. His lips were pulled into a frown. Aila had never seen him angry before. 

Before he could pace away, Aila grabbed his hand, anchoring him to her. “Julian, please don’t. Can we just go?”

Julian squeezed her hand, but glanced angrily at Calum. Aila was sure he was going to pull away from her, but he took a deep breath and placed her hand on his arm. “We can go.”

The bright mood from earlier in the evening had turned somber. They walked in silence, Julian staring straight ahead, Aila at the ground. She had to process her emotions. It hurt that Calum had rejected her and left her alone for the evening, not even having the courtesy to tell her that he was not interested. Initially, she had been excited for the date and had wanted to get to know him, but it wasn’t as if she had any feelings for him stronger than a tiny crush. She wasn’t heart broken, merely heat sore. 

She looked up at Julian out of the corner of her eye, taking in his statuesque profile. Julian had saved her in a way tonight. He had rescued her from her embarrassment and made her feel less of a fool. Better yet, he had given her a sense of comfort and ease that she hadn’t felt with anyone in a long time. And joy, he had given her joy. 

A frigid breeze swept past them, Aila clung to Julian as she shivered. 

Julian halted, “Are you cold?” He gently rubbed her shoulders, trying to warm her up. 

“A little,” Aila confessed. “I didn’t dress for a cold evening.” She lifted the ends of her silk shawl as proof.

“Here, take my coat.” Julian had removed the coat and draped it over Aila’s shoulders before she could protest. It was a bit large for her, but it served its purpose. 

“But you’ll be cold,” she asserted as he lifted the ends of her hair from beneath the coat, letting the loose waves fall free. 

Julian’s hands rested lightly on her shoulders. “Don’t worry about me,” he gave her a tired smile. “I enjoy taking care of you.”

Aila’s face flushed. She had to admit, she was feeling warmer, but not just from the coat. He was looking at her so tenderly that it warmed her core. She was beginning to feel a stirring of butterflies again. 

“You’re too kind to me, Julian. Really, you didn’t have to go out of your way for me. I’m not sure how to return the favor.”

Hurt flashed across Julian’s face, “I’m not looking for a return in favor, Aila. I was thrilled to spend time with you. I was thrilled that you wanted me to spend time with you. I’m just sorry that the night has ended on such a sour note.”

Aila grabbed Julian’s hand. “You have no need to be sorry. If I’m honest, until I saw Calum at the tavern, I was having such a wonderful time with you that I had forgotten all about him.” 

“Really?” Julian’s brow raised in surprise.

Aila took his other hand and smiled. “Yes, I find you a joy to be around and I am annoyed at myself for having gone so long without spending time with you.” The butterflies were fluttering faster now and Aila’s pulse had begun to beat faster. Aila couldn’t remember if she had ever kissed anyone in her past, or what that had felt like, but she wouldn’t mind finding out tonight. 

Julian’s exposed eye was soft and he raised a hand to her face, timidly tracing her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in to clear the space between them and Aila raised her arms to his shoulders, resting her hands on the back of his neck as their lips met. 

His lips were thin and soft and perfect as they gently pressed against hers. She pressed closer to him, feeling a pleasant warmth rising in her chest. One hand still against her cheek, Julian’s other hand traveled to her waist, holding her against him, wanting the moment to linger. 

Their lips fell apart for a second, then a magnetic force pulled them back in. Aila ran her fingers through his curls, making him gasp. 

She pulled away, retracting her hands to her chest, “Did I hurt you?”

Julian chuckled, “No, that was nice.” He pulled her to him and let her head rest against his chest. Aila could faintly hear his heart beat, it was growing slower, steadying. She was glad hers hadn’t been the only one racing. 

“Let’s get you home,” he whispered and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. 

When they reached the door of the shop, Aila unlocked the door with her magic. She turned to face Julian, her back to the door. 

They stared at one another. Julian rubbed the back of his neck. 

Aila broke the silence. “Thank you for walking me home,” giving him a small smile. 

“It was my pleasure.” Julian cautiously took Aila’s hand, “Can I see you again soon?”

“I’d like that,” Aila squeezed his hand. 

“Tomorrow night?”

Aila giggled.  _ So soon.  _ “Yes.”

“I’ll come collect you at 7, then,” Julian raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Goodnight, Aila.”

“Goodnight, Julian.” 


End file.
